The Moon Told Me So
by Sola Haze
Summary: Jessical Sprax Blaze is born into the world, unknowing and unseen. Three-hundred years later, an old threat is on the rise again, and the Guardians need help. Who do they choose? A feisty young fire spirit by the name of Jessica Blaze. But bitter and stubborn, Jessica's refusal may put hope at risk. Will she choose to be a Guardian? Or become a puppet of darkness forever?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer on my profile  
**

 **Prologue**

 _A bright white light.  
_ _That was the first thing I saw.  
_ _It was sweltering, and it was bright, and I was scared.  
_ _But then.. then I saw the moon.  
_ _It was so_ big _and so_ bright! _It kind of seemed to..._ chase _the darkness away. And when it did, I didn't feel scared anymore._

I was floating above a volcano, alone. Alone... but not alone. I landed on the rim, my nimble, bare feet balancing on the teeter between lava and land. I looked down at my hands, my feet, examining them. I seemed perfectly normal, but it felt different. Were humans always so hot? Was I even a human? What was I? Who was I? Where was I? Why was I?... Why was I all alone?  
But I wasn't alone. The moon shone above, casting the volcano in an eerie light, illuminating every dark corner. The moon was comforting. Like a friend. I didn't remember ever having a friend. I didn't remember anything.  
I glanced down at my hands again. Pale and smooth, five fingers on each. I frowned, rubbing one hand over the back of the other. Then, something amazing happened.  
A dust, just a small dust brushed off my hand, but it glowed. The glowing dust didn't settle to the ground, but instead was whipped up in the wind. I watched it in awe, swirling and spiralling into the distance. Curious, I looked back at my hands, my fingers. Something was strange about this. I waved my hand in front of myself in a sweeping motion. The glowing orange dust flew from my fingers, but instead of being blown away, the dust ignited into a flaming blaze. I stared at its brilliance, the light reflected off my awestruck eyes.  
I laughed. The sound burst forth from my lips, uncontrollable, giddy, not quite hysterical, but strong enough to shake me up. I waved my hands about in the air, watching the dust fly and ignite. I could make fire! What the heck was fire? How did I know what it looked like?  
The dust flying in the air paused for a moment. I tilted my head to the side, then all of a sudden, it morphed into a pattern. What was that?... Wings?  
Hmm, if I could create fire, what else could I create?  
My lips twisted into an impish smile. I moved my hands in a pattern, repeating the motion, as if I was stretching taffy between my fingers. I clamped my hands shut, and when I opened them, a lovely, gracefully glowing, like the ember dust, butterfly fluttered out. It floated, as if on a breeze, up to my face. I felt a strange tickle on my nose. Then the butterfly fluttered off into the night. I blinked, smiling as I waved to it.  
Then, all of a sudden, the giddiness was back. I ran, tripping over my own feet, racing around the mouth of the volcano. My arms were wide, the ember dust flying all around me like magical lights. I was curious, an overwhelming curiosity, an _ecstasy_ , taking me over, limb by limb, feet first. The night was alive with my light and creations, dust whipped up in the rising wind. It was amazing! It was-  
I was suddenly, the wind whipped me off the ground, carrying me high up off the ground. I blinked, staring below at my creation as my hair and cloak whirled around me.  
The narrow pathway around the rim of the volcano was dusted over with light, the dust embers. They'd settled into patterns of swirls and beauty. My breath hitched in my throat.  
Then, the helpful force that had been keeping me airborne seemed to have lost interest. I was dropped rather abruptly onto the steep side of the volcano.  
I didn't stop. Not until my cloak caught on a rock. Luckily, the sturdy material didn't rip. I crawled my way to a steady point, unhooking my cloak. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked on into the night. That was when I saw the village lights.

I once again was whipped away by the wind. It seemed to almost know what I wanted. I smoothly flew to the village. My landing, however, was not quite as smooth.  
I stood up, brushing myself off. First glance showed the village was made up of small timber buildings. Near the center of the area, several children stood, warming their hands by a fire. They were cold. I frowned, maybe I could warm them up. I glanced at the sky, and a warm wind blew by. The children stopped shivering.  
Satisfied with my work, I glanced around at the other villagers. A woman walked by on the arm of a man wearing a hat. I smiled, waving slightly in greeting. "Hello,"  
The villagers never spared me a glance.  
Frowning, I turned to another person, a man, walking by. I curtsied, holding my cloak like a skirt. "How do you do?"  
This one also ignored me completely.  
I tilted my head, confused. I shook my head, turning to the next person I saw. I woman in conversation with another woman. I approached them both. "Good evening, ma'ams." I bowed, my red curls falling into my face.  
All was silent. When I opened my eyes, the women were gone, walking away.  
What was going on? I understood I was young... was I? How old was I? A quick glance at myself said seventeen, but I couldn't be sure.  
Playful laughter reached my ears. I turned to see a child run past me. Another chased him, coming right towards me. I smiled, crouching down to the boy's height. "Excuse me," I said as the child came nearer, never slowing. "Can you tell me where I-"  
The boy passed through me, sending a shock of cold through my body. I straightened up with a gasp, placing a hand on my chest. What...  
Another jolt of cold penetrated me as a man passed through me, then a woman, walking through me without a care, as if I was a ghost. As if I... didn't exist...  
"Hello?" I cried out, feeling the comfort and warmth from before slip away into a cold, unhappy darkness. fear beginning to set in.  
My shocked expression was replaced by a scowl. They didn't see me... I turned away, walking off into the forest, slipping into the darkness and away from the village. But not away from the cold feeling.

 _My name is Jessica Blaze.  
_ _How do I know that? The moon told me so.  
_ _And that's all he ever told me.  
_ _And_ that _was a long, long time ago..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer on my profile**

 **Chapter 1**

"This better be important, North." Jack said as one-by-one, the Guardians arrived. North had called them there. Jack approached North, gripping his staff tightly. "Christmas is right around the corner, and _you_ ," He tapped North's shoulder with the G shaped curl, "were the one who requested it be a white one."  
Tooth smiled, leaning an elbow on Jack's shoulder. "You're beginning to sound more and more like a Guardian."  
Jack frowned, shrugging her elbow off.  
"The Snowman's right, North." Bunnymund's voice came from Jack's left as he entered the Globe room with Sandy right behind him.  
Jack scowled at him. "Snowman?"  
Bunnymund shrugged innocently.  
North sighed. "I know you are all very busy, but this is serious." North said as an elf offered him a plate of cookies. "Not now."  
The elf frowned, walking away, but Jack smiled, snatching a cookie off the plate.  
"I wouldn't eat that, mate." Bunnymund advised as Jack went to bite into the cookie. Jack glanced at him in confusion, and Bunnymund jabbed a thumb over to the corner where a two elves sat, licking the uneaten cookies.  
Jack pursed his lips. "Right." He said, throwing the cookie over his shoulder.  
Sandy frowned, creating a sand question mark above his head.  
North nodded, continuing. "The Boogeyman is back."  
Tooth blinked. "What? He's... he's back?"  
North's expression was grim. "Yes. And it's important that we be ready. Jack," He turned to the winter spirit. "we need your sister back here, to make sure she's safe."  
Jack nodded, turning, but he was stopped by a bright light. He turned back to see the moon shining through the skylight above the Globe.  
"Manny's got a message!" Tooth exclaimed.  
Suddenly, a slab of rock moved back in the floor, and a crystal rose up. The Guardians stepped forward in shock. "He's chosen a new Guardian!" North exclaimed.  
Tooth glanced left and right anxiously. "Who do you think it is?"  
"I hope it's not the groundhog." Bunnymund said.  
Then, the crystal glowed, a bright red glow. The Guardians shielded there eyes for a moment, and when they looked back, a red hologram of a girl floated above the crystal.  
She wore a longsleeved brown bodice that had cross-lace in the front, paired with a pair of loose brown pants that were fitted at the bottom. Her feet were bare, and she wore a brown shoulder cloak with the hood up. Her red curls spilled out of the hood, but her face was clearly visible.  
Jack's shoulders slumped. "You've gotta be kidding me."  
"Seriously?!" Bunnymund asked, gesturing to the image. "Jessica Blaze?!"  
Despite the boys' reactions, Tooth was almost ecstatic. She flew around the hologram with excitement. "Jessica Blaze!" She shouted, flying up very close to the boys. Jack and Bunnymund both stepped back. "Have you seen her teeth?" She sighed dreamily. "They're amazing..."  
North cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "We need Jessica here, if we are to stop Pitch." North smiled, clasping his hands together. "Now, who wants to collect her?"  
Sandy raised a hand, but Jack spoke up. "I'll do it."  
North nodded. "Have fun."  
Jack smirked, turning out of the room. "Oh, I will."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer on my profile**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Jessica**_ **_Blaze_**

It was always a mystery. Always. And the Moon sure did no part in solving it. Sometimes I would talk to it, or just stare at it for hours. Sometimes I would wonder why it was, why I was alone, why I couldn't be seen or heard by anyone or anything. Why it was I was invisible, and why the moon didn't answer. Of course, why would he? I asked herself that. Why would he have time for someone like me? Someone small and insignificant.  
I turned away from the moon's magnificent glow. I jumped down off the roof, letting the air cushion my landing. Burgess was eerily silent, like usual. I frowned, looking at the moon one last time before stepping into the shadows of an alleyway.  
The alley ended on a dark street. None of the street lights worked there, for some reason. Something happened eight months ago. All the lights had been smashed, and the city hadn't put much work into fixing them. No shock. What were a few missing street lights? Only a few traffic accidents. Maybe some deaths, but what did those matter? Tall Ones confused me. Some were bad, some were good. The bad ones didn't care much for Small Ones, only money. The good ones cared about Small Ones, because most had some of their own.  
I leaned against the wall at the end of the alley, glancing up at the sky. I watched the moon far too often, in my opinion. But, maybe it was how I kept my sanity. I frowned, asking the question I always did.  
"What is my purpose?" I asked into the black of night. "Why do I exist?" Like usual, the moon didn't answer. I scowled. "You've left me in the dark for centuries. The least you can do is tell me what I'm meant for..."  
No answer. Like always.  
"That's what I thought." I muttered bitterly, turning in the direction of a forest on the edge of town.

The forest was silent as night itself, and just as still. No creatures moved in the trees, nor did any bugs buzz around my dull light. The forest was empty. Or so I thought. That was when I heard the singing.  
"The days are long and empty, the nights are dark and cold." A melodic voice filled the air, stirring the leaves in the trees, as if they were leaning in to hear. I pushed my way past a low hanging branch as the song continued. "I've yet to find my entity, the thing that makes me bold. My song is clear and bright, my soul has done no wrong. My world still has some light, the pace still beats along."  
That was when I saw her. Almost entranced, I stumbled into a clearing before regaining my footing. A girl, a few meters away hung upside down from a tree branch, her short silvery hair swayed in the breeze. Her singing seemed to stir strange glowing lights from the forest depths. They floated like fireflies. I had no idea why, but I felt something weird in my chest. Perhaps it was the song. I guess I'll never know.  
I stepped forward, "Uh... hi." I said.  
"Wha-?" The girl cried out in surprise. Losing her balance, she fell from the branch, landing on her neck.  
I giggled slightly, putting a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. "Sorry." I muttered through my fingers.  
The girl pressed a hand to her head, her eyes opening to reveal icy blue irises. She stared at me; I must have looked upside down to her. She smiled, laughing a bit. "That's okay."  
I had internal shock. She saw me. My smile only grew as I stepped around her, then offered her a hand. She gladly took it, and I pulled her to her feet. "I'm Jessica Blaze." I explained.  
She nodded. "I'm Xiola." She said, brushing herself off.  
And I knew right there, I'd made a great friend.


	4. Chapter 3

She had short silver hair that hung long at some places, strangely uneven, as if a two year old had cut it with safety scissors. She wore a short, deep green kimono style dress that was bound at the waist by a thick length of red fabric. The hem of the skirt had odd patterns, and the sleeves were wide, hanging at least half a foot. She wore no shoes, oddly enough. Then there was her face. It was pale and youthful, with a chin that came to a pleasant point. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her teeth sparkled white as she grinned at me.  
I snapped back to reality, still dazed by her voice and the sheer shock of this girl believing in me. "Nice to meet you." I said, feeling like an idiot. "Uh, you can see me?"  
She nodded, her head bobbed up and down, bringing forth the uneven long strands in her hair. "Yeah. I can see all kinds of spirits."  
I tilted my head slightly. "Are you one?"  
She hesitated, her eyebrows knitting in thought. She brought up her hand, moving it in a so-so gesture. "Sorta. I'm a Guardian."  
Now it was my turn to be confused. "Guardian?" I asked. How could this girl be a Guardian.  
She nodded. "Yeah. Why?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"You mean like, with, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman?" I asked.  
She smiled, nodding in a bowing sort of manner. "Yup. Don't forget Jack Frost."  
My scowl returned at the mention of my old nemesis. "Yeah," I mumbled. "Jack Frost."  
She stared at me in confusion for a second before she seemed to understand. "Oh. I get it. You're fire and he's ice, right?"  
My scowl deepened. "And also, he's obnoxious and immature." I said bitterly.  
Her grin turned to a lopsided frown. "Yup. I can be a little immature too though."  
"Well so can I," This was, in every way, a lie, "but none more then him. All he does is start snowball fights and freeze water pipes."  
"Yeah. Speaking of which," She said, grabbing her skirt in anxiety, "I have to get back or he'll get mad at me."  
My eyebrows knit in confusion. "Why?"  
She pursed her lips, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well he's my older brother and gets a little over protective."  
I blinked. "H-he's your _brother_?" I'd been talking trash about Jack in front of his _sister._ I wanted to kick myself.  
She nodded. "uh-huh."  
I sighed, exasperated. "Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding me." There went my new friendship.  
She stepped towards me, releasing her anxious grip on her skirt. "Whats wrong?"  
I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing."  
She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a portal opened up in thin air a few meters to my right. Two yetis suddenly came out, followed by a familiar face. White hair, pale skin, blue hoodie, impish grin.  
My teeth ground in anger. Jack Frost.  
One of the yetis grabbed Xiola in its hairy hands and shoved her into a red felt sack. What was going on? I stepped forward with fury in my eyes.  
"What're you doing?!" I shouted at them.  
Jack, who apparently hadn't seen me before then, hid his surprise. Then he nodded at me. "Her too, fellas. Sorry about this, Jessica."  
A yeti then grabbed the draping fabric of my cloak in its fist, lifting me off my bare feet. "Hey!" I shouted, reaching up to bat at the arms that held me captive. The next thing that happened was I was shoved into a sack similar to the one they shoved Xiola in. I scowled, kicking and squirming.  
Xiola's muffled voice came from through the bag fabric. "Jack. Come on. Is this necessarry?" She asked.  
I could almost hear the shrug in his voice. "They gave me two Yeti's and a sack, what did you think I would do?"  
"What's going on?" I asked, pushing against the fabric harder.  
"This is what happens when I don't come back home before dark." Xiola explained. "Although he never tells me why."  
"Yes, but it's different this time. I'm here to get Jessica." Jack replied.  
"What?" I repeated in shock.  
He blew out an annoyed breath. "Man, you ask a lot of questions. Lets go."  
I heard a whoosh, then felt movement. I scowled. "You are the _worst_ , Jack!" I shouted. "I swear, when I get out off this sack, I will-"  
But I was cut off by a loud wind and the motion of being released into a portal.  
He blew out an annoyed breath. "Man, you ask a lot of questions. Lets go."  
I heard a whoosh, then felt movement. I scowled. "You are the _worst_ , Jack!" I shouted. "I swear, when I get out off this sack, I will-"  
But I was cut off by a loud wind and the motion of being released into a portal.


End file.
